You Promised
by MizEveTedFan
Summary: So Kelly and Randy have been together since high school but Kelly decides its time for a new beginning. This is a little one shot to how Randy tries to change her mind. By reminding her how she promised to always be with him til the end. Will he change her mind or will she loose her forever? One-Shot


**A/N: Hello you guys! How are you? I hope you are ok and having a great day today! Okay so I'm Hispanic and one of the many things I love about my culture is the music! :) So this is a one shot based on a song and yes I translated the song… It's a about a guy and a girl who were really in love but time has passed and she feels like they don't have anything in common anymore and decided to leave him. The song is "him" talking about how he feels. And for this one-shot I have used Kelly and Randy. Enjoy and please check out my other one-shots and my stories. I'll be updating by the end of the week if not sooner. And I also have a new story coming up! Read. Review. Favorite. :)**

* * *

You promised

_Stay just a little bit longer_

_it's not time to leave yet_

_listen to these words as a good bye_

Kelly looked around the apartment. She still had a few things to pack. She looked at her white wrist watch. She had to hurry. It was almost time for Randy to get home. Arguing was all they did as of late and she couldn't take it anymore. Yes, they had fallen in love in high school but things change. People change. They weren't alike anymore. They wanted different things in life and how was that supposed to work out? She heard the door click and turned around. There he was standing in front of her. Watching her pack her clothes. He scratched the back of his neck. He felt so hurt and couldn't believe this was actually happening. In his eyes, they could make their relationship work.

"Kells, what are you doing?" he said looking straight into her eyes.

Kelly just kept packing without saying a word. Did he seriously have to do this? She looked at her wrist watch again. Three more hours and she would be out in New York starting a new life. She was so ready to leave St. Louis for good.

"Kelly, please, talk to me."

"What, Randall? We don't have anything to talk about," she stated.

Randy's heart sunk in. He didn't want her to leave. He really loved her. More than anything in the world. He felt his eyes tear up but he refused to let them fall.

"Please, stay a little bit longer. Just listen to me for a little bit longer," he said.

"Randy, please don't make this harder on me," she frowned.

"Please… Just listen to me… take these words as my goodbye words… Please," she pleaded.

She looked down at her feet for a moment and crossed her arms. She started nodding her head.

"Okay," she looked at him.

_Because you can't explain to me_

_Why did you stop loving me?_

_Or maybe everything was a lie ?_

_Although it's true that sometimes I was wrong_

_I was sure my place was next to you_

Kelly and Randy made their way to the small navy blue couch. Maybe he could make her change her mind. They had been together since high school. They've been together for so long. He went to touch her hand but she pulled away.

"Randy, please, just tell me what you have to say," she said.

Randy turned around. He couldn't hide how hurt he was by all of this. He had never felt so broken before. Why and how did all this happen? How did he not see it before until now that it's too late to fix it?

"Kelly, we can fix this. You don't have to leave. We've been together for so long that I know we can make it work. And-"

"No, stop, ok. We can't make this work. We are done for good. Please just understand that," she interrupted.

"Why? Why did you stop loving me? When did it happen? How? I just don't understand how everything came to where we are now. Or was all that just a big lie?" Randy said looking away.

"I don't know. It just happened," she said.

"So there's no explanation. There's just an I don't know? Really? Kelly, I know I've made mistakes, I know I can be stubborn at times, I know I'm wrong sometimes, and I know I'm not perfect, but I always felt we were meant to be. I felt my place was truly with you," Randy said looking at his hands.

He hated being touchy like this. But he was so in love with Kelly and he couldn't imagine life without her. He had to do something to make her come back to him. Kelly looked at him for a while then finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Randy."

She got up, and started packing again.

_But you forgot that you promised_

_That you'd never leave me_

_you forgot that you promised_

_loving each other till the end._

_Through thick and thin_

_you'd give me your warmth_

"So that's it? You have nothing more to say? Don't you remember everything you said to me in high school? You promised me so many things. You promised you would never leave me. That our love would last forever. That no matter what, we would be together in thick and thin. Than you would always be there for me. You even said I would be the one to break those promises but guess what? You were wrong. You were the one to break them," Randy said, but this time he let tears roll down his face.

He didn't care if she saw him cry. He just couldn't hold the pain anymore.

_You forgot you stole my heart._

_you say there's no turning back_

_that you're incompatible with me_

_and there's no mutual goal_

_if it's that keep in mind that all this could be avoided_

_if you'd talk to me clearly_

"I'm really sorry. Really. I am, but we have no mutual goals. We have nothing in common anymore. You want to be stuck here in St. Louis and get married and have kids. No, that's not what I want. I need to live and that to me is not living. At least not yet. I'm not ready for marriage and much less kids. Sorry, Randall, but there's no turning back. I have to keep going and do what makes me happy and being here is not it," she said zipping up her luggage bag.

"And you didn't feel like this when you moved in with me?" Randy said wiping away his tears and refusing to let anymore fall.

Kelly shook her head and put her hands on her waist.

"You know, that was a big mistake. I really did feel that way but I didn't want to hurt you so I went along with it," Kelly confessed.

Randy shook his head.

"Unbelievable. You know you would have hurt me much less if you had been true to me and yourself from the very beginning, but thanks a lot for all this pain you are causing me. Now get your shit and leave!" Randy yelled.

Kelly was shocked at Randy's comment. He had never yelled or said something so unpleasant to her. She grabbed her stuff and walked out the door. Leaving Randy to himself. As she was out, Randy waited a few moments and let the strong phase leave his body. He let the tears roll down his face. This was so much for him. He had never been hurt by a woman before. In fact, he had been the one to break hearts and now it was the heartbreaker who had his heart broken.

"You promised," he said in a whisper.

* * *

**So what do you guys think about this one-shot? Unexpected ending or what? Haha! Please Review and Favorite. And check out my stories! And I think I have a story coming into this little head of mine from this one-shot… What do guys think I should do? :)**


End file.
